Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{17}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 17}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{306}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{153}{10}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{3}{10}$